In order to conserve water and improve the effectiveness of toilet waste disposal, a strong waste disposal device was added to the end of the toilet siphon to produce high negative pressure, and this has achieved good results in eliminating wastes. However, the remaining problem is: limited by the size of the toilet, the strong waste disposal unit must be installed with control mechanisms such as a pulling string and a control rod among others, and it is controlled manually or through a solenoid valve or through a motor drive. This leads to the complex structure of toilets, the inconvenience in usage and affects its overall appearance.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a buoyancy operation mechanism for a sewage suction device, hence, to overcome what is currently lacking in the existing technology in toilet waste disposal devices. This invention operates via the change of the liquid level in the water tank during the flushing process. The buoyancy operation mechanism automatically controls the sewage suction device to pump and reset by utilizing the pulling strings. This mechanism is compact in structure, convenient in operation and has an overall aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Following is a detailed technical outline of the invention's mechanisms:
The unique features of the buoyancy operation mechanism for a sewage suction device used in toilets include the following:
a water tank wherein its bottom plate is provided with a lower leading pole, a second pulley is located between the bottom plate and the lower leading pole, the tank wall contains an aperture; a first pulley is located outside the water tank adjacent to the aperture;
an upper cover plate having an upper leading pole; a third pulley is positioned on top of the upper cover plate;
a hollow floating box with either a rectangular or circular cross section where its center is equipped with a leading hole; a limiting barrier is located inside the leading hole with a first hoist ring and a second hoist ring positioned on the limiting barrier;
a base plate with a protruding upper level along the edges, where the protruding upper level is provided with a through hole; a fourth pulley is located inside the through hole; and
a top cover plate;
wherein the water tank is seated on the protruding upper level of the base plate; the leading hole of the floating box is positioned over the lower leading pole of the water tank; the upper leading pole of the upper cover plate points downward inside the water tank; the top cover plate is positioned on top of the water tank; the first hoist ring of the floating box is tied to a first pulling string, wherein the first pulling string passes over the third pulley and the first pulley, through the aperture, and then continues outside the water tank; the second hoist ring of the floating box is tied to the second pulling string, wherein the second pulling string passes over the second pulley and the fourth pulley, through the through hole, and then continues outside the water tank.
The lower leading pole of the water tank may further comprise a sealing ring.
The current invention uses the change of the liquid level in the water tank during the process of flushing the toilet. The buoyancy operation mechanism automatically controls the sewage suction device to pump and reset by utilizing the pulling strings. The mechanism is compact in structure and convenient in operation.